


Огонь, ключи и пальцы

by jamie_lee



Category: Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee





	Огонь, ключи и пальцы

Тренировки проходят не так хорошо, как на это надеется Дэйв – его способности, не взятые под строгий контроль, не помогают схватывать с первого раза. Огонь, воздух, вода, электричество – подвластные физике стихии – кажется, только и ждут, пока он ослабит внимание, чтобы выйти из-под контроля, рассыпаться искрами меж пальцев, словно и не было ничего. Бальтазар, сидящий рядом, не делает никаких подсказок - наблюдает, ожидает, пока Дэйв сам поймет, в чем проблема.  
Вот только нет ее. В смысле, да, у него не получается так идеально, как тогда, в пылу сражения, когда волшебство приятно покалывало пальцы, когда руки словно сами понимали, что необходимо делать. Бальтазар сумел научить его за такой короткий срок многому, но еще большее не успел показать, и сейчас самое время для этого, вот только...  
\- Ты не очистил разум, - Дэйв не замечает, как тот оказался так близко - можно дотронуться рукой. – Тебя беспокоит, что ты пропускаешь встречу с возлюбленной?  
Дэйв жмет плечами – в самом деле, не рассказывать же Бальтазару, что Бэкки не в восторге по поводу возвращения того?.. Нет, она поздравила Дэйва и радостно повисла на его шее, но было что-то в ее взгляде – совсем немного – фальшивого. Может, дело в том, что трудно отпускать своего парня каждый вечер к кому-то еще и делить внимание, что раньше принадлежало только ей?.. А может, Бэкки не воспринимает Дэйва, как чародея, потому что до сих пор видит в нем того же десятилетнего мальчишку, что рисовал на окне автобуса маркером. Безобидного, смешного Дэйва, и да, Бальтазар… Бальтазар был другим. О, его, с этими ботинками, с плащом и шляпой, с этой «неприметной» машиной, просто нельзя было не обратить внимание и не задаться при этом вопросом, что не так с этим человеком.  
\- Очисти разум, - Дэйв моргает, возвращаясь в реальность, когда Бальтазар нажимает указательным пальцем на его переносицу. - Или тебе необходима группа поддержки?.. Мы можем позвать сюда Бэкки и показать ей, насколько могуществен наследник Мерлина.  
\- Не думаю, что она, - Дэйв быстро отстраняется подальше, когда Бальтазар вновь нетерпеливо тянется к нему - Ладно, ладно, не кипятись, я понял! Очистить разум!  
Дэйв закрывает глаза, вдыхает воздух полной грудью, как делала это мать, когда занималась йогой, и расслабляется. Сейчас важно лишь то, что находится перед ним – на раскрытой ладони в вакуумном шарике расцветает причудливое пламя, насмешливо пляшет, меняя очертания, и разделяется послушно мысли. Бальтазар улыбается, и тени на его лице складываются дивным узором.  
\- Ты можешь управлять огнем, как пожелаешь. Только представь, и он послушает тебя, - кончики грубых пальцев почти дотрагиваются до его руки, и у Дэйва перехватывает дыхание – от того, как послушно пламя перебирается к Бальтазару. Словно это не урок уже, а ритуал, проводимый много веков подряд, нечто необъяснимое, непонятное ему. Дэйв обводит взглядом комнату, и огонь движется по его следу, рисуя тени, облизывая ножки деревянных стульев и не причиняя ни малейшего вреда. Контролировать это так же легко, как дышать, и пальцы подрагивают, словно от электрических зарядов.  
Сверху раздается изумленное, какое-то почти испуганное восклицание, почти вздох, и пламя мгновенно исчезает, словно и не было его. Бэкки стоит у двери, крепко сжимая в ладони собственный ключ, и не сводит с него широко распахнутых глаз. Вуаля, кланяется Дэйв, и она хлопает в ладоши – в тишине звук получается странным, глухим.  
\- Бэкки, спускайся к нам, - Дэйв делает несколько шагов вперед, видя, что девушка колеблется. – Тут абсолютно безопасно. По крайней мере, пока.  
Бальтазар чуть кланяется, когда она оказывается рядом, и отчего-то Дэйву кажется, что тот не произнес и целой фразы, обращаясь непосредственно к его девушке – не считая того, как когда-то представлялся его дядей. Это до нелепости странно, то, что он замечает сейчас – Бэкки действительно опасается его чудаковатого наставника, видя, вероятно, что-то, что скрыто от его взора, а Бальтазар не видит в ней Бэкки, ту самую Бэкки, замечая лишь возлюбленную Дэйва.  
Бальтазар не позволяет ему долго размышлять над этим странным открытием – отходит на пару шагов назад, так, что теперь Бэкки занимает все личное пространство Дэйва, как и положено ей по праву.  
\- Я не должна была заходить, просто захотела посмотреть, - она чуть морщит носик, как делает всегда, когда думает, но не завершает фразу, вместо этого выдав немного непонятное замечание. – У меня же есть ключ.  
\- Я думаю, мы уже закончили на сегодня, да, Бальтазар? – Дэйв не дожидается кивка и обнимает Бэкки, но не целует ее. Отчего-то целоваться на глазах мага неловко. – Я прогуляюсь.  
Дэйв не оглядывается, но знает, что тот сейчас поудобнее усаживается на стуле, раскрывая книжку в потрепанной красной обложке, и вежливое недоумение Бэкки ощутимо повисает в воздухе, когда они поднимаются по лестнице вверх, и Дэйв не может отвести взгляд от плавных линий ее бедер. Бэкки молчит, когда он поправляет на ней шарф и, наконец, целует.  
\- Он ночует прямо тут? – она задает вопрос прямо в губы, и хмурит брови, как делает, когда ей что-то не нравится. Или когда ей что-то непонятно.  
\- А где еще? – Дэйв улыбается, ожидая, пока ее лоб расслабленно разгладится, но этого не происходит, и потому он сцеловывает непонятное ему волнение с ее губ. – Все будет хорошо, не волнуйся. Бальтазару не нужен ключ, но на всякий случай я отдал ему запасной. Так спокойнее, ты же знаешь.  
Бэкки кивает и прячется в широких складках шарфика, крепко сжимая руку Дэйва своими пальчиками.  
Мягкими, нежными пальчиками, совершенно не похожими на пальцы Бальтазара.


End file.
